


Tesser-cat

by PeteHasTheTARDIS



Series: Loki x Dr. Strange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: An abridged history of Loki, Cat Puns, Cats are the best, Darn, Loki Loves Cats, Loki grinning, Lonely Loki, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Poor Loki (Marvel), Still didn't include Loki's magic mouth, Whelp there goes all my sleep time, so are puns, sorry - Freeform, they get a cat, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteHasTheTARDIS/pseuds/PeteHasTheTARDIS
Summary: The simple solution to Loki's loneliness? Stephen taking him to get a cat.





	Tesser-cat

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all my haters (Alexander), those who refuse to read the second installment of this series even when it's shoved right in front of their face (Alexander), and those who tell me my fanfiction writing is a bad habit that needs to be broken (Also Alexander). Jokes on you mate, it takes 66 days to make a habit, and since I rarely write more than once every 66 days, it can't be a habit. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this mess written by me leaning over my cat who decided the most comfortable place to sleep was on top of my keyboard.

It was a calm and peaceful day at 177A Bleecker Street, a fact for which its inhabitants were very grateful. Loki was taking the day to further explore his recently instituted residence, looking over all of the artifacts and magical items filling the room and hallways. Dr. Stephen Strange was holed up in the library, continuing his read through of all the materials within the building while also practicing new spells. Both were quite content with their past-times, as while the time spent together as boyfriends was unquestionably enjoyed, both practitioners of magic valued moments without the other. 

The one major problem with this, however, was that Loki got lonely. As much as he valued solidarity, it reminded him of his time on Asgard when he was always isolated from everyone. His only friends growing up were Thor and his band of buffoons, and he associated with them only by necessity. 

Loki also appreciated not spending excessive amounts of time with one person, even if said person is his boyfriend. This cause quite the dilemma. If Loki didn’t want to be alone, but also didn’t want to spend all his time with Stephen, who could he be around with both of them surviving for more than a week? 

Dr. Strange, in all his genius, figured out a solution. 

In the middle of reading a fascinating passage about teleportation and its role in increasing the concentration of argon in the atmosphere, the Sorcerer Supreme heard a moan coming from just outside the library door. Thinking the worst, he shot up out of his chair and whooshed open the door, only to be met with the sight of possibly the most powerful magician in the universe having an existential crisis on his hardwood floors. 

“Alright, that’s it,” Dr. Strange grumbled, rolling his eyes, “Get up, we’re going out.”

Loki took a break from his writhing on the floor to look up at his boyfriend in bewilderment. Stephen took it as an opportunity to grab the god’s underarms and hoist him into a standing position. He then grabbed the god’s hand and dragged him through a portal. 

Loki, once over the shell-shock of the rude awakening from his episode, glared at Stephen. Honking horns and chatter filled the air, people rushing past, parents dragging along unwilling children, yellow taxis occupying the streets. Why the fuck were they in the middle of New York? 

“Oh don’t be like that,” Stephen cooed at Loki, a smirk settling across his smug face. “I can’t just let my boyfriend be lonely whenever I’m not able to hang out with him.”  
Loki continued to glare. “I swear to my own fucking brother if you are about to fucking leave me here in the fucking middle of New York I will fucking murder your lovely ass so slowly and painfully that you will be fucking begging for the sweet relief of a swift death you fucker.” 

Stephen laughed at Loki’s tendency to excessively swear when confused. “Don’t worry your perfect little face,” the sorcerer grinned. “I’m not about to just leave you here. We’re going to go do something productive.” He then pulled Loki towards a row of buildings and walked him through a set of glass doors. 

Without hesitating, Dr. Strange walked straight up to the attendant working at the desk.

“Hello, my boyfriend and I would like to adopt a cat.”

Loki face went from confused to shocked, then immediately to a look of glee, all within a split second. His grin was blinding. A cat! Stephen was a genius. Not only would it love him unconditionally, it wasn’t much work to take care of, and it would keep him company! Loki was much too excited about getting a cat. 

Stephen laughed at Loki’s display of emotion. Jerk. 

The worker looked up from her computer at them and tilted her head. “You look a lot like that guy who nearly destroyed New York in 2012. That probably wouldn’t bode well for you on a background check, I hope you realize.”

Loki’s face fell, almost looking like he was about to cry. His hopes about having a new friend were brought up only to be crushed again. 

Dr. Strange noticed his boyfriend’s despair and immediately took action. “He gets that a lot,” Stephen told the woman, “In reality, he just moved here from Norway because after his mother died, his abusive father kicked out his older brother and he didn’t want to be left alone with his father. He’s been going through a lot lately and we just thought that it would be nice for him to have a feline companion.”

The woman looked over to Loki. “I’m so sorry for you loss,” she wavered. “We have a beautiful selection of cats of many different breeds here. If you follow me, we can go have a look.”

Loki followed her into a room. The cats were everywhere: in cages, walking around, playing with fake mice, eating, sitting on the windowsills. 

The lady tried to lead them over to a display room with a beautiful Russian blue, contently licking his paw in an almost pompous manner, but while Stephen went with her, Loki stayed back, sitting down on the floor and playing with several of the cats that were crowded around him. 

“This here is Jenny,” the worker introduced to Dr. Strange. “She’s shy, but once she gets to know you, she’s a loyal cat-panion.” Sensing the sorcerer’s unemotive response, she lead him to another room. “This here is Captain,” she told him, picking up a large tabby. “He’s a bit stupid, but we love him anyways. He’s paws-itively the best lap cat.” Again, Stephen wasn’t very moved. 

Sighing, the attendant led him to another room with a three-legged Russian Blue. “This is Downey. He’s a beautiful brat, looking for owners to feed him and love him. He can be a bit of a diva, but he’s very enchanting and steals the hearts of all the workers here.” 

Stephen, not prepared for another diva in the house, just shook his head. “Maybe we could go see how my boyfriend’s doing back in the main room?”

As it turned out, Loki was doing perfectly. When the woman and Dr. Strange returned, the asgardian was laying on the floor, a fluffy grey and white cat perched on his chest, meowing down at Loki’s face, the latter of which was laughing and grinning. 

“I want this one.” 

The lady went over to one wall with a stack of folders, pulled one out and started reading. “Oh, this one’s purr-fect! Ironically, he’s a Norwegian Forest cat, known for their friendliness and loving and gentle nature. He’d be a wonderful addition to any household.” Her obviously fake smile didn’t deter Loki at all. 

“We’re getting him,” Loki stated towards Stephen.

“Alright then, I guess we’re adopting him,” Stephen agreed. Turning to the worker, he asked, “Do you have the paperwork?”

After Stephen completed all the paperwork, he walked over to Loki who was still playing with the cat. “Do you want to hail a cab?” Stephen questioned. Loki glowered at him as if he had just asked the most imbecilic question in the known universe. “Portal it is then.” 

With that, Dr. Strange opened up a portal to their residence and walked through, Loki following close behind with their new companion. The worker just stood behind her desk, jaw opened wide enough to hit the floor. 

Once Stephen had closed the portal Loki held up the cat who was being extremely compliant and conforming to Loki’s every whim. “He needs a name.” 

Dr. Strange looked at Loki, “If this is going to be another one of those asgardian ceremonies with fire and chanting we’d better go outside.”

“Nah,” Loki replied, rolling up his sleeves. He proceeded to lift up the grey and white fluff ball lion king style. “Thee fathers before me, heareth my plea to recognize thy feline in front of you by the nameth of Tesser-cat, in remembrance of things that once were and things that hope to be, for now and forever more.”

“You’re kidding,” Stephen deadpanned. “You named our cat an infinity stone pun?”

Loki smirked, “And now that it’s official, there’s nothing you can do to change it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because the opportunity for the puns was too good to pass up.


End file.
